Costs
by SkyeElf
Summary: What happened to Bumper after he left? Two months later he goes back, and he's a slightly changed man. Written because I don't like jerks having happy endings. Rated for language.


**A/N: So... I wondered what happened to Bumper after he left, and I don't like happy endings for jerks, so I wrote this snippet.**

I don't own Pitch Perfect

**Costs **

Bumper climbed out of the cab, swinging his bag over his shoulder and keeping his suitcase in his other hand, shutting the door of the yellow car quite loudly.

He heard the taxi driver yell at him, but he didn't care, exactly. His stint in Los Angeles had taught him a lot, the first being that the world didn't revolve around him and that his actions had consequences. Of course the fact that the cab driver nearly killed them made him care a lot less about said driver.

He was in front of his old college home. He hadn't been gone long, maybe two months, and he hoped they would allow him back, but he honestly doubted it. He'd been such a jerk to them; he wouldn't even let himself back.

He had heard that they'd lost at Nationals to the Bellas, but, he had to admit, that from the Youtube videos he'd seen, they were bloody fantastic. Aubrey had loosened the reigns (and with it her corset) and gave that girl Beca a chance.

Bumper smiled in spite of himself; he missed it. The rivalry, the quirkiness of his fellow aca-people and the fun he always had. That was before he became a complete idiot and assumed the world revolved around him.

He walked up the pavement slowly, but before knocking, decided to glance through the window. He wasn't a creep or anything, but he was nervous - strange, right?

He didn't want to make an idiot of himself.

The boys were fine. They were all laughing at a magic trick that weird kid did, and he thought the trick was pretty good, who looked surprised at his inclusion in the coolest of gangs.

He shook his head, turning around to leave again. He didn't need this rejection too.

He had been one of the back-up dancers for a month before he cracked. His colleagues had decided to try and 'initiate' him, which was a stupid excuse for rubbing shoe polish on his balls, waking him in the middle of the night so he could fall into a puddle of water, making him sing ridiculous songs, pissing in his shoes and putting a bunch of homeless cats in his underwear drawer. His roommate didn't like him, it seemed.

He heard the door behind him open, but didn't look back.

"Hey, Bumper! Is that you?" It was Donald, resident rapper and beatbox extraordinaire. Also Bumper's best friend, but Bumper had been a jerk to him too. He wouldn't want a best friend like that.

Bumper turned around, a smile sliding into place, "Hey, man."

Donald jogged up to him, offering a hand that he automatically took.

"How've you been, dude? None of us have heard from you." Donald's voice was as warm as ever, something Bumper was thankful for.

"Yeah, I quit." He confessed. He wouldn't be going into the details of how, though.

"What? Why? And did you ever get your ear pierced? Because, bro, that would never look good on you." Donald quipped, and Bumper had to smile.

"Long story, but I wanted to come say hi. You looked busy, so I thought I'd come back later." Bumper lied easily. He had had no intention of returning.

"With your suitcase? Do you have a place to live?" Donald asked, his brow furrowed in worry. Bumper took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, I got a job as a DJ and I'll be hosting the acapella competition this year." He smiled. He wasn't even lying, it was real. He had fallen, yes, but with his ass in the pot o' gold. Also, the misogynist attitude of the former host got said host fired.

"That's awesome, man! Look, you can come in; everyone's dying to see you." Donald said, gesturing to the house.

Bumper looked up at the large house and hesitated. He was scared. Maybe they'd laugh at him, or they had all become jerks, like he'd been, or...

"No one's judging you, Bump. Plus, work as a DJ? You do realise that they would be all over that." Donald grinned, and Bumper mirrored it.

He decided to go in. He decided to make peace with the demons in his past.

He decided to face the consequences of what he had done.

. . .

**Please review.** I know the Initiation is a bit strange, but... yeah...


End file.
